


A Beginning

by amyfortuna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothíriel surprises Éomer in the middle of the night before he leaves to go back to Rohan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



He started awake. Someone had slipped into his tent, so careful and graceful that he had not leaped up in fear with a sword to her throat. "Shh." Lothíriel put a finger over Éomer's lips and smiled down at him. 

Her voice was a whisper when she spoke again, and Éomer lay very still, conscious of the fact that in the tents all around them, his soldiers slept, separated from them only by thin fabrics. "I did not wish our parting to be as it was earlier this night, mere politeness, before you go back to Rohan and I return to Dol Amroth by the sea." 

His lips moved under her hand in an unspoken question, and she suddenly bent, removing her hand, her long brown hair falling in waves over his face, drenching him in the warm scent of her hair, faintly smelling of bergamot and lavender. And then her lips met his and all thought fled. His eyes drifted closed as she kissed him, softly, gently, but warmly, her small hand on his face. 

"There now, is that not a better parting?" she said at last, drawing back a little. 

It was Éomer's turn to smile. "That was not a parting, my lady, but a beginning," he said, very low. 

She inclined her head graciously, for all the world like she was in the royal court and not a tent in the Plennenor Fields at midnight. "A beginning," she said. "It would be to my liking if what was begun with a kiss became, in the fullness of time, a marriage and a life together." 

Éomer's smile grew brighter. "You are bold, my lady," he said, and she threw back her hair with a dazzling smile. "I would not wed one who was meek and mild, but I clearly see that with you I need not fear such a fate." 

Her eyes were shining and she looked as though she were about to speak again, when a golden head suddenly peered into the tent. "Come away, Lothíriel!" Éowyn cried merrily under her breath. "Your dalliance with my brother is all very well, but you cannot linger." 

"Is the entire army conspiring with you, Lothíriel, my lady?" Éomer said, laughing quietly. 

"Nay, just me," Éowyn said, and Lothíriel turned to her, laughing and blushing. 

"Leave me," Lothíriel said to Éowyn with a grin. "I will come in a moment." Éowyn's head promptly popped back out of the entrance to the tent, and Lothíriel bent down once more, pressing another quick kiss to Éomer's lips, only to be forestalled by Éomer's arms coming up around her. He kissed her deeply and sweetly, with some measure of urgency in it. When they drew back from each other, both were laughing and panting, warmth in their eyes as they looked at one another. 

"Farewell, my lady," Éomer said, releasing her. 

"Until we meet again, my lord," she breathed, and quickly rose from Éomer's side. When she reached the entrance of the tent, she looked back again, to where Éomer was watching her, and gave him the brightest of smiles, before vanishing into the night.


End file.
